Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 2 = 9$
Explanation: Add $2$ to both sides: $(8x - 2) + 2 = 9 + 2$ $8x = 11$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{11}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{8}$